


Morning, Beautiful

by inpiniteu



Category: MXM (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Today marks their third anniversary, and while Youngmin usually isn’t one for grand gestures of love, he doesn’t mind overcoming his principles to see Jonghyun smile at him like he offered him the world.Or alternatively, another morning in the life of Kim Jonghyun and Im Youngmin (featuring pancakes, lots of banter and cheesiness).





	Morning, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this and well, I'm happy to post it and furnish the bugipaca/pacabugi tag some more! uou
> 
> Thank you to J. for always supporting me and for reading this over. I hope this little piece made you happy, as it is as sweet as you are ♡
> 
> Have fun reading!

Youngmin wakes up to the smell of pancakes wafting through the air and he buries his face deeper into his pillow, a soft smile slowly forming on his lips.

He knows he should get up now if he wants to get breakfast and he blinks the sleep away, doing so until he feels awake enough and is ready to start a new day.

His bed is unusually cold though, and he frowns, missing Jonghyun’s soft, warm body pressed against his, rolling over in his bed and extending his arm to the side in a desperate attempt to get warm. It doesn’t work, as he meets nothing but air and Youngmin sighs, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and displeasure.

It feels weird to not have Jonghyun next to him, he thinks, because his boyfriend never gets out of bed before him when he spends the night over and he’s not sure of what to feel about waking up like this, alone and cold. 

Indeed, Jonghyun is usually a huge sleepyhead. It has never ceased to amaze Youngmin, even after years of them dating. How can someone spend so much time sleeping and lying in bed without being tired of it? He would like to understand, because in his opinion, there’s nothing better than rising early and enjoying the day at its fullest. Different strokes for different folks, Youngmin guesses, and Kim Jonghyun is extra adorable with bedhead and puffy eyes, anyway.

But today is a special day for them. In a way, it doesn’t surprise him that his boyfriend would be up and ready early before him for once. After all, Jonghyun has been dropping hints of wanting to celebrate that special day for weeks now. 

Today marks their third anniversary, and while Youngmin usually isn’t one for grand gestures of love, he doesn’t mind overcoming his principles to see Jonghyun smile at him like he offered him the world.

This explains why Youngmin worked hard to make plans for the two of them; a picnic date in Yeouido followed by a visit to Jonghyun’s favorite manga café in Wangsimni where a cake awaits them. Nothing extravagant, but then again, neither of them are the type and he doesn’t have any doubt that Jonghyun will be happy with what he has planned for the two of them.

He should start by stepping out of bed, though, and that’s exactly what he does, softly rubbing his bare stomach as he leaves the room and making a quick stop in the bathroom to brush his teeth before he finally heads towards the kitchen.

Jonghyun is exactly where Youngmin expects to find him—in front of the stove, tongue peeking out of his mouth in concentration and nose scrunched up.

Youngmin simply steps closer, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s waist before pushing their bodies close and he relishes in the heat of Jonghyun’s clothed body. He had never been one for skinship before, but this changed after he started dating Jonghyun in his second year of college. 

Truthfully, there wasn’t an Im Youngmin before Kim Jonghyun. Dating Jonghyun is the best thing that happened in his life, and there’s isn’t a day when Youngmin isn’t grateful for having Jonghyun—his lover, his best friend, his anchor, in his life. 

“Hello baby,” he greets, his voice still raw with sleep. He doesn’t miss Jonghyun’s breath hitching in his throat. Any other day, Youngmin would have probably commented on it, just to see Jonghyun’s cheeks flush in embarrassment but today is special and he figures that Jonghyun can get a break for once. He will have another opportunity to tease his boyfriend soon enough, anyway. He’s sure of that. 

“What a lovely sight to wake up to,” he says instead, lips against the back of Jonghyun’s neck as he presses a kiss there. Jonghyun's skin is soft under his lips and he lingers for a few seconds, kissing it again until Jonghyun wiggles in his hold, a little giggle slipping past his lips. 

Youngmin’s heart swells with love and adoration and he swears he would give Jonghyun the moon and the stars if his boyfriend asked him to.

He loves these kind of mornings, the ones he can spend with Jonghyun without having to worry about being on time for his 6 A.M practices at the pool—four times a week, because his coach is just ruthless and set on them winning the Nationals—or about having his roommates being the noisy, overbearing fuckers they are and disturbing them for their enjoyment (or as Youngmin calls it, sick pleasure). 

Youngmin isn’t a greedy man by nature. The only thing he wants is to wake up every day to Jonghyun’s face, with his boyfriend’s body pressed against his and their legs tangled together. It’s only a matter of time, he knows, as that dream of his, of _theirs_ is going to transform into a reality in a few months, just after graduation. 

In the meantime, though, they have no choice but to continue dealing with ridiculously tiny dorms, overbearing roommates and rushed, quick sex to avoid being interrupted or worse, being walked in on by said roommates. 

Truthfully, it isn’t the worst life one could live, but Youngmin simply wants better for the two of them, wants to give Jonghyun everything he deserves—a real home to call theirs and a life together. 

“I don’t remember doing anything to warrant food poisoning, though,” he teases, laughing softly because he knows in advance how Jonghyun will react. Riling up Jonghyun is probably his favorite hobby. Well, right after making him come undone under him. Nothing can beat that in his opinion.

Jonghyun whips his head to shoot him an offended look—or what would be an offended look if Jonghyun wasn’t so _cute_ looking like that, with his eyebrows furrowed and mouth pinched together.

Youngmin isn’t going to say that out loud, though, not when he’s perfectly aware that his boyfriend hates not being taken seriously by people because of his looks. Youngmin can understand quite well where Jonghyun comes from and well, Kim Jonghyun is definitely so much more than meets the eyes. 

“No food for you, Im Youngmin. You and your attitude don’t deserve my amazing pancakes,” Jonghyun says, waving his spatula in the air and almost whacking Youngmin in the face with it. Luckily, Youngmin avoids it with no difficulty, and it’s almost as if he expected something along these lines to happen. In a way, he guesses he did. After all, his boyfriend is the clumsiest person he has met in his life, especially in the mornings.

“Careful there, babe,” he warns, his hold on Jonghyun’s hips tightening instinctively. “You’re really going to ruin my beautiful face with your clumsiness one of these days.”

Jonghyun snorts, shaking his head. “Your ugly face, you mean,” he counters, ignoring Youngmin’s pointed glance on him and instead focusing on the stove. He flips a pancake over and grimaces upon noticing it’s burnt around the edges. 

Cooking has never been his forte, but well, Youngmin pretty much eats anything as long as it’s edible anyways, especially if it’s Jonghyun’s cooking. He adds, as to make a point, “I should remind you that the only handsome one in this house is Yongguk.”

“Ouch,” Youngmin gasps out in mock-outrage, clutching his chest, his lips jutted into a pout. “Dissed by my own boyfriend, I can’t believe this.”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. “Ugh, just shut up,” Jonghyun says playfully, picking up a discarded towel next to him and throwing him at Youngmin’s face to silence him.

“I swear I’m going to eat everything on your plate while you sit there and watch me,” Jonghyun scolds, his lips twisted into a scowl. There’s no bite behind his words, though, and Youngmin knows that better than anyone, only flashing Jonghyun a grin in reply.

“You would?” He asks, surprise evident in his voice. As Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at him, he continues, clarifying what he meant, “You don’t even like pancakes, babe.” 

Jonghyun literally huffs and Youngmin bites down on his lip to not coo out loud at Jonghyun’s blatant cuteness. He doesn’t want to be smacked by his boyfriend, but still, Jonghyun is just too cute to handle. 

“Happy anniversary, love,” Youngmin whispers in Jonghyun’s ear, his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Yongguk and Sanggyun would probably be laughing their asses off if they were here and he’s lucky they both spent the night out. 

Jonghyun smiles, turning the stove off and turning around in Youngmin’s hold. His cheeks are quickly turning red, and Youngmin finds that endearing. Then again, Kim Jonghyun is the epitome of endearing. 

“Happy anniversary, ‘Minnie,” Jonghyun says, hands firmly on Youngmin’s shoulders for balance as he tiptoes and leans forward. 

Youngmin, upon noticing Jonghyun on his toes, puts his hands on his boyfriend’s hips to lift him up, grinning widely as he does so. “Put me the fuck down, Im Youngmin,” Jonghyun shrieks, his legs flailing around in attempts to have Youngmin put him down.“You aren’t that much taller than me!”

Youngmin tuts and doesn’t listen to Jonghyun, simply groaning as Jonghyun’s foot hit his thigh rather strongly. Jonghyun might look frail but he has strength. Lots of it. 

“Nothing will do,” Youngmin says, shaking his head and tightening his hold on his boyfriend. He settles Jonghyun on the kitchen counter before placing himself between his legs. “Isn’t it better like this, though?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows at his pouting boyfriend. “You won’t have to stra—”

Jonghyun shuts him up by dragging him closer and pushing their mouths together. It’s chaste, close-mouthed and everything a morning kiss should be and Youngmin is grinning once he pulls away, but not before stealing another kiss.

He then presses their foreheads together, looking straight into Jonghyun’s eyes. “I love you, Kim Jonghyun,” Youngmin says, and it’s amazing how he’s able to tell it so openly now. That’s the Kim Jonghyun effect, without any doubt.

“I love you too, stupid,” Jonghyun whispers, eyes literally sparkling, his cheeks flushed in the prettiest red. 

Youngmin just wants to eat him up, and what he wants, he works hard to get. He doesn’t hesitate, leaning forward to whisper in Jonghyun’s ear, “So, do you know you look really good in my hoodie?” 

It’s a fact, navy blue fits Jonghyun’s complexion quite well and while it might be a bit too big for his smaller frame, Youngmin appreciates how the fabric hugs Jonghyun’s chest in all the right places.

Jonghyun hums, but Youngmin doesn’t miss the mirth in his eyes and continues, throwing in a wink for good measure, “But I also think it would also look really, _really_ good on the floor.”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes, pushing Youngmin’s face away. “Ugh, you’re gross.”

“But you aren’t telling me ‘no’,” Youngmin counters, for once completely shameless. Living with Sanggyun and Yongguk has its perks, he guesses, and he blesses this new found thick skin, especially if it gets him lucky with his oh-so-tempting boyfriend. 

Jonghyun’s only response is to wrap his legs around Youngmin’s waist, dragging him even closer. “I am not saying no,” he confirms, dragging Youngmin for another kiss, and then another one, and another one until they’re left breathless and back to square one—in bed, pancakes completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡ and well, if you ever want to spazz over Jonghyun and Youngmin (and Minhyun and NU'EST, and just p101), feel free to poke me on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) o/
> 
> Till next time (and trust me, it definitely won't be fluffy!).


End file.
